Letting Go
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: A femme watches as a friend literally wilts away before her optics. A sad little story about Prowl and Jazz.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Silverstar, the rest belong to those who thought up the Transformers.**

Silverstar watched as Prowl made his way slowly and silently back to his quarters. She watched as his normally emotionless mask fall, replaced by one of sadness, loneliness and despair. Her spark went out to the mech as he rounded a corner and vanished from her sight.

Silverstar knew what was happening to the tactician, she had seen it often back on Cybertron. The loss of a bondmate.

After receiving Optimus Primes message to come to earth, she headed to the new planet, only to learn of the bad news. Jazz, her one true friend and Prowl's bondmate was lost at the hands of Megatron. Silver had prayed to Primus that Prowl didn't arrive anytime soon.

He did about four days later.

She was there with Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide and their human friends Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Silverstar watched as his pod crashed to earth, then stand up only to fall swiftly back down again. Ratchet was by Prowl's side instantly, helping him up as they made their way slowly back to base. He didn't need Primes news to know that his love and bond mate was dead. But Ratchet and Silverstar had watched the second in command carefully, as he was told, noticing the slight droop in his doorwings.

After that Silverstar watched slowly as the mech started to close in on himself, never to be the same ever again. She had shed her own tears about hearing of the death of Jazz, her one true friend back on Cybertron.

She had meet the saboteur at a bar one time and quickly the two became friends after that. The two of them were often seen together, but never went any further than friendship. Then the day came when they meet Prowl and Jazz just couldn't keep his visor off of him.

Flashback

_Silverstar sat on one of the booth's across from Jazz, both sipping at their high grade drinks and chatting non stop. She kept glancing her optics around at the mechs and femme's in the bar. A lot of them were drunk as they stumbled on the dance floor, moving pathetically to the music being played._

_She turned back to the mech across from her and stopped noticing something rather odd about him. His visor was brighter than normal and he seemed to be staring at something behind her._

_Curious Silverstar turned in her seat only to see a group of mech's three booths away. One was red and white, with a medic's cross on either side of his shoulder armor. The second was also red and rather bulky. The third was black and white, with doorwings held high on either side of him. What got her attention though was the fact that all three had the autobot insignia on them._

_She turned back around to Jazz, still noticing the dreamy look on his face, before turning back to the three. Her optics followed the line of the saboteur's staring and couldn't help the grin that came up._

_Turning back to Jazz she said. "Bet you can't get him to dance with you."_

_This seemed to snap the mech out of his staring and turn to her. "What?" he asked dumbfounded._

_She rolled her optics, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said, I bet you can't get him to dance with you."_

_A grin came upon his face. "What do I get if I win?"_

_Silverstar thought. "Two barrels of my high grade and a new paint job."_

_The grin if possible grew wider as he downed his energon. "Just you watch little lady," he said and slid out of his seat._

_She turned and watched as he moved towards the booth, all three autobot's stopping conversation. Silverstar couldn't hear what was being said, but from the shake of the black and whites head and Jazz's hurt look it wasn't good._

_Jazz nodded his head and left. she cursed throwing down credit's on the table for their drinks and went after him. The three autobot's followed her out with their optics as she disappeared out the door._

_He hadn't gone very far, when she placed a hand on his shoulder making him stop. "I'm sorry Jazz."_

_He shook his head. "It's alright, probably wouldn't have worked out anyways, with him being an autobot and all."_

_She pursed her lips having never heard the defeated tone in his otherwise happy voice before. "Wait here," she said during around._

_Silverstar went back into the bar and over to the three autobot's booth, towering over the mechs who seemed a little frightened. If there was one thing you wanted to avoid it was an angry femme and they were right to cower._

_"Who are you to turn him down like that? All he asked for you was to dance and you fragging hurt his feelings." she yelled over the music. The black and white she noticed fidgeted in his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I hope you can live with that guilt." With that she picked up the white and red mech's drink and threw it at the autobot, before turning and leaving once again._

_Outside Jazz stood waiting. "Come on let's get you home," she spoke softly looping her hand through his right arm. He didn't protest as they began walking the street back to his place._

_"WAIT." both stopped and turned only to find the black and white mech from the bar running to catch up._

_He stopped a few feet from them, dripping energon and fidgeting at the glare Silverstar was giving him. He looked at Jazz. "I'll take that dance now if your willing."_

_Silverstar had never seen Jazz smile so widely in all the time she knew him as he literally pulled all three of them back to the bar._

Silverstar was happy the two found each other, as they soon became lovers and she was present during the bonding ceremony. Now that Jazz was gone though, she literally saw Prowl wilt away as the days went on. There was something she wanted to do for him, but just didn't know what.

Pushing off from the wall she had been leaning against for the past few hours or so, she followed the path the tactician took. It wasn't hard to find him, since he only went to either his office or his quarters.

Outside the second and commands quarters Silverstar knocked lightly on the door and waited for the mech inside to ope it. He did a second later sticking his head out. When he saw who it was, he stepped aside and let her through closing the door behind her.

She watched as he took a seat on his berth, looking down at it sadly. Again her spark went out to him as she looked around the room. It was slightly bare, him not having much with him when he came to earth. But she did notice Jazz's visor sitting on his desk. Going over to it she picked it up, gently tracing the edge of it with her finger.

"I miss him," he spoke barely above a whisper.

Putting the visor back down she turned and made her way over to the mech, sitting down besides him and wrapping her arms around him. As soon as she did so the flood gates opened and Prowl was crying against her chest. The energon tears dripping down to her armor. She continued to hold him until his crying turned to small sobs, before stopping altogether.

This was the hard part for Silverstar now, as a few tears of her own escaped her optics before she could stop them. In a soft voice she spoke. "Go to him Prowl, you've waited long enough."

He pulled back startled, but noticing the sincerity of her voice. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips pulling back with a small smile, one that didn't reach his optics. "I'll miss you," he said.

She traced his face with her fingers, the tears falling faster now. "I'll miss you as well, but he is waiting for you. Go to him and love him." He nodded, leaning his head against her chest once again. He powered down his optics and Silverstar could literally feel his spark extinguish in her arms.

Silverstar couldn't her but hug the tactician's close to her as she called Ratchet over the com link. He arrived not a minute later looking at her shocked, and running scans over the empty body she held. He called the others as Optimus Prime walked in looking sad, while the others waited outside.

Ratchet came over and picked up the tactician's body as Ironhide came in and lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He allowed her to do so as they followed the medic to the med bay, where he placed the body on a berth.

"I couldn't stand to see him in anymore pain so I told him to go," she confess a little while later. The three officers stood around her as she sat on the berth next to Prowl's berth. "It was the right thing to do," falling quiet.

Optimus Prime came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You actions will not be counted against you. I myself have watched him as well and I'm glad you took the step and told him. Now he can rest in peace and be with Jazz in the matrix once again." He gave her a smile and left the med bay.

Silverstar stood and walked over the the tactician, tracing his face before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Goodbye Prowl, say hi to him for me."


End file.
